


Memories Old and New

by svana_vrika



Category: Free!
Genre: Adults, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Nanase Haruka, Romance, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: Sometimes, things don’t go as expected. And sometimes, in those moments, we realize we’re not as over things as we thought.





	Memories Old and New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** This story is an original work of fan-fiction. The Free! franchise and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of Masahiro Yokotani, Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements are intended, and I will make no profit from their use.
> 
> **Warnings** Snippets of spoilers from throughout the series

Haruka wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened. Actually, that was a lie. Haruka did know. It was that idiot Kisumi, and Haruka scowled as he ducked behind a tree. Then again, he should have expected it. Whenever anything troublesome went down, it was seemed like it was always because of him. It had been that way back in middle school, and obviously hadn’t changed in the years that had passed. Haruka snorted softly. And Makoto had wondered why his reaction when they’d been reunited had been lackluster. 

“Where’d he go?” 

“I don’t know!”

“Hey! Watch it!” 

“I’m so sorry!” 

Haruka’s scowl deepened with the last. That had been Makoto, apologizing to whomever it was that had, likely, gotten caught in the barrage, and that just irritated him more. Makoto hadn’t asked to be dragged into the stupid snowball fight any more than he had, so it felt grossly unfair to Haruka that his boyfriend was the one begging forgiveness. 

Classes were officially done for winter break for Hidaka, Shimogami and Meijou Chuo. The six of them—Haruka and Makoto, Asahi and Kisumi, Ikuya and Hiyori—had decided to meet up for dinner before going their separate ways, and Ikuya had offered his apartment as a meeting place since his was the most central. Haruka had been dubious. He was better about dealing with his friends as a group than he’d been as a boy, but he still preferred to spend what downtime he had with just Makoto. As fond as he’d become of Asahi, his boisterous personality could quickly wear Haruka out. And Haruka could still only tolerate Kisumi in small doses. But Makoto had cajoled him into giving the couple of hours, and Ikuya had practically begged him to not leave him and Hiyori alone with _the other two_. _No_ still came easier to Haruka than to most, but less so when it came to Makoto and Ikuya, so he’d agreed—and had been rewarded with Ikuya’s sweet smile and the promise of something special afterward from Makoto. Haruka’s lips curved up slightly despite his aggravation as he recalled how Makoto’s cheeks and ears had pinked when he’d teased Makoto about talking himself up; how Makoto had stammered back that he hadn’t meant _that_ at all.

Haruka had had practice after classes, so Makoto had gotten ready at his place and then had taken the train in. Haruka had just been getting home himself when Makoto had gotten there, but it never took Haruka as long to get ready as it did his boyfriend, so he didn’t feel too badly about making Makoto wait. Once he’d finished, he and Makoto had hopped a bus for the trip to Ikuya’s, and Haruka had actually started looking forward to the evening by the time they’d gotten off. 

And then, as they’d cut across the courtyard to Ikuya’s building, Kisumi had happened. 

Makoto, of course, had been graceful about the wayward snowball; he’d just laughed as he’d brushed the snow from his flank, and had waved Kisumi’s apology away. But, by then, it had been too late. Asahi had seen him, and Haruka had felt a sense of dread when he’d seen _that_ grin on Asahi’s face. Haruka got that they liked the winter, Makoto included. But he’d never felt the love. It made him feel sluggish and trapped, like the inland water it froze, and while he could enjoy the aesthetics, he didn’t really find the joy they did in trekking through it. Or, apparently, pelting people with stinging-hard balls of it.

Haruka’s eyes abruptly went wide when he heard the smack of a snowball against the other side of the tree. They’d found him, and he softly swore under his breath as his eyes darted around for a better hiding place… _There_. Ears pealed for any sound of anyone drawing closer, he forced his numbed fingers into forming a defensive weapon, muttering in his head the entire time over the stupidity of it all. And, if Kisumi’s idiocy ended up ruining Makoto’s plans for after, he’d really be angry. Between team practices and sessions with Azuma, and Makoto’s part-time job, they rarely ended up with any real evening time together. 

That said, the challenge had—quite literally—been thrown, and Haruka refused to back down now that it had. 

The snow gave a telltale crunch behind him and Haruka’s eyes went wide as his entire body tensed. Setting his jaw, he pushed away from the tree, nearly stumbling as a snowball went whizzing past his head before he could even straighten. 

“Kisumi! He’s coming your way!” Asahi crowed, and Haruka scowled as, last second, he dodged to the left instead. He wondered how long the two idiots had been outside pelting each other for as well as they seemed to know the terrain—and had they even bothered to let Ikuya know they’d gotten there? Haruka heard running behind him and looked over his shoulder, and then turned to fire his snowball once he’d made certain it wasn’t some stranger. The slightly off angle cost him and he missed; got hit in the small of the back and went down. Scowl deepening as Kisumi lauded his triumph to Asahi, Haruka rolled to the edge of a hedge to use it for cover and then scooped up more snow as he pushed himself up. Eyes flashing, he packed it as tightly as he could and then brought it to his mouth and breathed on it to lend a coat of ice to the exterior. Just because he didn’t like the snow and found the whole snowball fight thing ridiculous didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing. One didn’t grow up with a pseudo-sibling like Tachibana Ran without learning a thing or two. 

Weapon nearly at the ready, Haruka turned his focus outward again. He had learned a lot from Nao-senpai during the time he’d trained under the older man and, years later, Azuma had helped him re-hone that ability _to turn his whole body into ears._ One set of footfalls, behind him to the right. A second, to the left and further out. Haruka took a subtle breath from low in his diaphragm which put his nerves on alert… there. The third set also came from the left, and Haruka’s eyes widened again when he realized that they’d been masked by the second and were actually closer than the first. Which made no sense when he considered where the voices had come from earlier, but he was running out of time to figure it out. If he got caught where he was, he’d be pinned down. Haruka’s lips pressed tightly. And he had no doubt the barrage would be merciless. 

After a final, quick assessment of his position compared to the others, Haruka pushed up out of his crouch and ran low along the hedge. As he reached the end, he glanced outward; the dim courtyard lights didn’t do much more than illuminate silhouettes against the snow, but he was familiar enough with his friends’ shapes that he could pretty much identify them. His brow furrowed slightly. He didn’t see Makoto’s though, and he wondered where his boyfriend was, but then a snowball came zinging past his right ear and he knew he _truly_ couldn’t hide there any longer. With a last squeeze and final breath over the snowball he’d made, Haruka stepped out, dodged a second snowball, and then pulled his arm back and fired the one he’d made at Kisumi, who—somehow—had ended up in front of him and to the right. It didn’t matter though. He’d thrown hard and his aim was true—and he knew Kisumi. Once he’d taken the hit, he’d pout, accuse Haruka of being too scary or playing too meanly, and the game would _finally_ be over. 

And then Kisumi did the unexpected again. 

Instead of dodging to the left or right, Kisumi dropped flat to the ground at the last second. Haruka watched in wide-eyed disbelief as the door directly behind him opened, and Ikuya stepped out onto the front porch. 

“Idiot Asa—" Ikuya got out before he froze, tawny eyes widening as he watched the snowball come hurtling at him, and then Haruka watched Makoto’s shadow bolt out of the small picnic area and toward Ikuya. With a shout of Ikuya’s name, Asahi came out of _nowhere_ with the intent of shielding Ikuya too and then, at the last minute, Asahi slipped and went head-first into Makoto’s gut. Haruka was close enough now to hear Makoto’s pained grunt, and then Makoto went down, Asahi on top of him, as Haruka’s snowball caught Ikuya hard in the left shoulder. “Ow!” 

“Ikuya, what—” Hiyori’s blurt was cut off when, just as he’d come out, Ikuya stumbled back into him. Haruka saw Hiyori’s eyes go wide before narrowing into a glare which he promptly turned onto Asahi. 

Asahi saw it too as he rolled off of Makoto, and he quickly scrambled to his feet. “Wasn’t mine!” he said hastily, waving his arms in front of himself as Kisumi got up and brushed himself off, but then it all faded to the background. Because Makoto wasn’t getting up. 

“Makoto!” Haruka breathed and he took the last bit of distance at a run and then dropped onto his knees at Makoto’s side. 

“Ok. I’m… ok… Haru.” 

_His breaths are so weak…_ Haruka briefly froze mid-reach, eyes going wide, but then he saw Makoto reach for him, and the world came back in again. Relief rushed through him when he realized that Makoto had just had the wind knocked out of him hard, and he caught the hand that Makoto was trying to lift to Haruka’s face in reassurance and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. “Slow, deep breaths, Makoto,” he murmured, dropping their joined hands to his thigh and bringing his other up to brush Makoto’s hair back and out of his eyes, and then he froze again and he felt his face pale when he encountered a warm, sticky substance at Makoto’s left temple. 

“Haru-chan is freezing,” Makoto murmured. He was still rasping his words, Haruka noticed, though at a slightly more normal cadence. But Haruka now had other worries. 

“And you’re bleeding.” The world did that weird, shift back into real-time again as a hand landed on Haruka’s shoulder from behind. Haruka tensed and turned with a scowl, though his features eased when he realized it was Ikuya. Someone jostled Makoto then, and Haruka’s gaze turned forward and up. “Leave him alone!” he snapped at Asahi. “He still can’t hardly breathe, and—”

“Haru.” Ikuya cut him off, squeezed his shoulder to draw his attention again. “I know,” he said quietly, steadily when Haruka looked back at him. “But since Makoto is conscious and talking, we should get him up and inside, especially since he’s bleeding, so we can check him and get him warmed up.” 

“…Right.” As soon as Haruka spoke, Asahi reached for Makoto again and, again, Haruka’s gaze snapped forward. “I’ll get him,” he said coolly, though he did manage to bite off the rest. Haruka knew that Asahi hadn’t intended to go slamming into Makoto like he had. And he knew Asahi well enough to realize that Asahi already felt bad. But it wouldn’t have happened at all if he and Kisumi hadn’t started whipping snowballs around a public courtyard in the first place. And he wasn’t quite ready to let go of that one yet. 

“It’s okay.” Haruka looked down at Makoto. He was shivering, but he seemed to be breathing better, and he was smiling slightly. “I think I’m good to get up now. Thank you, Haru. Asahi,” he added, turning his head slightly to offer his smile to the redhead. Asahi’s relief was palpable as he grinned and nodded, and Haruka almost felt guilty, until he saw how the motion caused the blood to trickle down onto Makoto’s cheek. 

“Fine,” Haruka said tersely, but then he took a subtle breath and gentled his tone. “Just take it slow,” Haruka murmured, giving Makoto a very small smile when Makoto looked back at him. He shifted a bit, both to give Makoto space and so that he’d be better positioned to assist should Makoto need it. Makoto managed to sit on his own, but leaned a bit into Haruka after and, jaw tensing again in his worry, Haruka slid an arm around Makoto’s back. “I’ve got you,” he said lowly and he placed a soft kiss beneath Makoto’s ear, not really caring, in that moment, that they were in front of all their friends and whoever else might have been out there. “Just let me know when you’re ready.” 

After another second or two, Makoto gave him a quiet, _okay._ Haruka echoed it and slipped his arm free, pushed himself up to his feet and offered Makoto his hand. Makoto’s was cold as well, but his grip was strong, which offered Haruka some relief, though he still slipped his arm around Makoto’s waist once Makoto was standing. A vision of dragging Makoto’s dead weight out of the ocean and onto the beach flickered through Haruka’s head, and his stomach lightly clenched as his arm around Makoto tightened.

“I’m sorry.” Asahi walked half a step faster so that he would be in Haruka’s peripheral and so that Haruka could keep his vision turned forward. “Makoto, Haruka, I didn’t mean—” 

“I know,” Haruka quietly cut him off as he and Makoto stepped onto the porch. Hiyori was still holding the door open, and Haruka thanked him. 

“It’s not your fault, Asahi.” Makoto’s tone was gentler, as usual, but it was lacking something, too, like it would when Makoto was tired or had overly pushed himself. Haruka thought about how excited Makoto had been when he’d talked about his special plans, and anger clawed at him, briefly overriding his fear. “I don’t think I would have fallen if I’d had been paying better attention, but all I could see was that snowball catching Ikuya in the face.”

“Me too. And then that stupid patch of ice…” 

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Haruka’s lips curved down when Kisumi came up to Asahi’s other side and asked after Asahi before Makoto could—though he truly was glad when Asahi quickly assured that he hadn’t been. Makoto’s _good_ came quietly under Kisumi’s surprisingly subdued one. “I’m sorry, too, Makoto. Haru,” Kisumi continued after. “I never should have started the snowball fight.” 

“No. You shouldn’t have.” 

“Haru!” 

“He shouldn’t have,” Haruka persisted tautly, ignoring Makoto’s protest. “It was stupid. Here.” He settled Makoto against the wall of Ikuya’s small foyer. “Look out. Please,” he added to Asahi belatedly and, once Asahi had moved, Haruka squatted to undo Makoto’s shoes. 

“Haruka’s right.” Haruka blinked, looked up at Kisumi in surprise. “It really wasn’t the place for it,” Kisumi continued quietly, contritely. “But the snow just had that perfect sound when we stepped into the courtyard, and I was excited about tonight, and about break starting…” 

“And the energy had to go somewhere.” Hiruka looked at Asahi then and the redhead gave him a sheepish smile as he ruffled his hair. “I felt the same way.” 

“Me too.” Haruka’s gaze shifted up to Makoto, who gave him a gentle smile back. “Don’t be mad at Kisumi, Haru. I didn’t have to throw one back.” 

Haruka held Makoto’s gaze for a second longer and then he sighed and closed his eyes, gave a slight shake of his head as he slid off Makoto’s other shoe. “You’re all idiots,” he said quietly before opening his eyes, though he smiled, just slightly, as he straightened. He could tell from Makoto’s and Kisumi’s laughs, and Asahi’s grin, that they’d taken it in the nature with which he’d meant it. “And I didn’t have to throw back either,” he admitted in that same tone. Haruka turned slightly; met Ikuya’s gaze. “I’m sorry, Ikuya.” 

Ikuya’s eyes widened. “ _You_ threw that?” His lips curved down slightly. “That hurt.”

“I’m sure it did. I iced it.” 

“H—Haru, did you…” 

Haruka nodded, slid a sideways glance to Makoto’s. “Ran’s double-packed, double-iced war-ender.” 

“Haru!” Makoto laughed after his blurt, and then the others joined in. 

“What?” Haruka demanded, eyeing them all in bemusement. 

“You just really hate to lose, don’t you?” Asahi and Ikuya blinked and then mock-glared at each other for having said the same thing at the same time, before they both laughed again. 

Haruka rolled his eyes and turned away, then his breath caught softly. He’d caught Makoto’s expression before Makoto could paste a smile back on—like that would have fooled him anyway—and, slipping an arm around his waist again, Haruka glanced over his shoulder. “Ikuya.” 

“Right. Let’s get his coat off and get him to the couch, Haru. I’ll go get the first aid kit.” 

“I’ve already got it.” 

Haruka looked past Ikuya to Hiyori, who gave him a slight, and slightly awkward, smile—one that reflected how Haruka felt every time he was around Hiyori. “Thanks,” Haruka returned with a small smile of his own and, after helping Makoto take off his coat and handing it to Ikuya, he made his way to the couch with Makoto. The air between him and Hiyori had been cleared a while back, and Ikuya had put to rest any question Hiyori had as to who Ikuya swam for (himself!) and that Hiyori was who he wanted to be with. But it still made Haruka feel odd, thinking about how Hiyori had been jealous of him, especially since Haruka had only ever loved Makoto, and it had taken him until their last year of high school to even figure _that_ out. Beyond that, Hiyori was still largely a stranger, which made it even more difficult for Haruka to relax. But he did try. For Ikuya, and because he figured it had to be even harder for Hiyori, trying to find his place in this circle of childhood friends. Especially since Asahi’s protectiveness toward Ikuya rivaled Hiyori’s. 

Hiyori’s smile relaxed, became more genuine, and he came to Haruka’s left as Haruka settled Makoto onto the cushion. “You’re welcome,” he returned as he set the kit down, and then he looked at Makoto. “I have socks and track pants here that you’re welcome to, Tachibana-kun, if you’d like. The pants might be a little short, but they should do alright until your Chinos dried. 

Makoto gave Hiyori a grateful smile. “Please.”

“Alright. I’ll put them in the bathroom and get you a towel and washcloth.”

Makoto thanked Hiyori and then he shifted his gaze to Haruka’s. “I’m fine,” he said softly as Haruka’s lips pressed after their eyes met, and he brought a hand up to touch Haruka’s cheek, his smile widening just slightly. Haruka’s chest softly hurt; even now, after so many months, Makoto still looked like he was caught in a dream when they’d share these more intimate moments. “I’m cold, and my head hurts a little—” Makoto cut himself off, his eyes softening, and Haruka looked away, knowing that the spike of worry he’d just felt had reflected in his eyes. 

“Hush and let me check your head,” he muttered after turning his to kiss Makoto’s palm. Kisumi giggled behind him and he turned a glare over his shoulder as his face got hotter. Haruka got that they weren’t used to seeing this side of him, but it didn’t make it any easier to show it, with Kisumi tittering whenever he slipped up and did. 

“Ignore them.” Haruka glanced to his left; watched Ikuya settle, cross-legged, with the first-aid kit in hand, Ikuya offering him a soft, steady smile. “They’ve been idiots since day one and always will be,” he continued as he snapped the kit open and then he snickered a bit. “Though I guess we are too, since here we are, years later, still hanging around with them.” 

Haruka relaxed under Ikuya’s calm voice and gentle smile, managed a smile in return. “Fair,” he said with a nod and then he put his focus on Makoto again, pushing up a bit on his knees as he ran his fingers back through Makoto’s fringe to shift it away from his forehead and temple. Haruka’s eyes clouded softly when he felt Makoto tense, but then he gave a silent sigh of relief. The cut was small, just over a centimeter long, and to the right of—and slightly higher than—Makoto’s temple, near his hairline. 

“Here.” Haruka turned slightly to take the alcohol pad Ikuya had opened from him. “That’s good,” Ikuya continued. “He won’t need stitches and the bleeding’s already stopped; he should—Haru, are you alright?” 

Haruka’s face warmed again. He hadn’t meant to drop the swab, but his fingers were suddenly shaking, which was stupid since it seemed that Makoto was going to be fine. But it was as if, now that he knew, the fear he’d been swallowing down wouldn’t _stay_ down anymore. “Yeah,” he quietly said with a nod as Ikuya tore open another packet. “I guess I was just expecting it to be a lot worse with all the blood,” he hedged.

“Haru…” Haruka felt the color in his cheeks get deeper when Makoto softly called his name; he could tell that Makoto knew where his mind had taken him and he awkwardly shrugged in silent response, even as he leaned into the hand Makoto offered him again. “I promise you, Haru-chan, I’m gonna be just fine.” 

“I know.” Haruka waited for the inevitable snicker, glanced to his right when there wasn’t one, and his face went hotter still when he saw the soft looks Kisumi and Asahi were giving him. 

“Give it here, Ikuya.” 

Haruka and Ikuya both looked over when Hiyori spoke; Ikuya then glanced questioningly at Haruka who, after a half-second, nodded before looking away again as Ikuya handed Hiyori the swab. Haruka’s eyes fell closed as Makoto’s hand slid back along his cheek to where he could run his fingers through Haruka’s hair, but then they opened again when Ikuya’s arm shifted slightly, moving to rest on the floor behind him and near to his hip: not quite embracing him, but close enough to be comforting. Ikuya’s cheek was pinked too as he studiously avoided Haruka’s eyes and looked up at Hiyori; Haruka’s lips curved just slightly as he looked away again. He was fine with pretending not to notice, especially since it was clear that was what Ikuya wanted. 

“Head cuts bleed a lot,” Hiyori continued, his voice slightly closer now as he leaned in over them to reach Makoto. “Especially close to the scalp, like this one. The skin is thin and there are a lot of little blood vessels close to the surface. Sorry,” he quietly interjected when Makoto softly winced as the alcohol made contact with the wound; Haruka took the hand that Makoto had dropped from his cheek and held it, fingers curling through Makoto’s in a gentle squeeze. “But it’s a clean cut, and small,” Hiyori continued. “He might get some bruising around it as it heals, but I’m betting it won’t even leave a scar. Is your head tender anywhere, Tachibana-kun?” Haruka looked up at Hiyori’s question, watched Makoto bring his other hand up to push feel along the back and sides of Makoto’s head. 

“There’s a slight knot where I hit the ground,” Makoto confessed as he lowered his hand to his thigh again, but then he smiled a bit. “But it’s not my first, and I’ve had worse, for sure, thanks to Ran and Ren,” he shared with a chuckle. “I’m fine,” he assured again, eyes finding Haruka’s again as he spoke it. “Let me get up so I can wash my face and get out of these wet pants?”

Haruka nodded. After a last squeeze of Makoto’s hand, he let it go and shifted so Makoto could move, and then Haruka closed his eyes and discreetly exhaled.

“Ran and Ren?” 

Haruka opened his eyes in surprise and looked up at Hiyori. Hiyori’s cheeks colored slightly, and he glanced away and, for a moment, Haruka was reminded of Rei and how he’d been in the earlier days when Rei had been the outsider: curious, wanting to know, not sure how to ask or if he should. “Makoto’s sister and brother.” Haruka smiled at Hiyori when Hiyori looked back at him. “They’re twins, and seven years younger.” 

“Ah, I see.” A sort of wistfulness briefly flickered through Hiyori’s eyes, but then he smiled again. “Anyway, I’d say that’s what the headache’s from, the impact and then having the air rushed out of him as hard as it was. If he takes some paracetamol and rests until it kicks in, he’ll be just fine.” Hiyori shifted his gaze to Ikuya’s then. “You probably should cancel the reservation though, Ikuya. We would have had to have left ten minutes ago to make it on time.” 

Ikuya’s eyes widened and then he smiled a bit. “Right. I’ll make the call, then get the paracetamol for Makoto.” He closed up the first aid kit and, after standing, leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Hiyori’s cheek. “Thanks for your help,” he said softly before stepping into the kitchenette to go and make the call, his hand finding Haruka’s shoulder to gently squeeze it as he went by. 

Haruka felt a dull remnant of that anger from before, but he quietly sighed and let it pass. “I’ll go tell Makoto.” He stood and, after taking a step past Hiyori, he paused. “Tono.” 

“Mm?” 

Haruka looked over his shoulder and gave a small, but genuine, smile. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Haruka’s smile widened just slightly, as did Hiyori’s, and then he continued on; after knocking and hearing that Makoto was dressed, to come in, he opened the door and stepped just past the threshold. His lips curved up again and he took another step forward. “Much better,” he said quietly as he tipped his head up, fingers lightly tracing Makoto’s clean cheek where the blood had been before. Makoto made a soft sound of agreement, dipped his head to press a lingering kiss to Haruka’s lips, then turned away to neatly fold the towel. “Ikuya’s cancelling the dinner reservation,” Haruka said quietly as he watched. “We’re too late to make it, and you can’t exactly go in those.” He smirked as he glanced down at Makoto’s legs, though it faded as he looked up at his boyfriend’s face again. “But it’s for the best, I think. Now, you can take something for your head and rest. There’ll be other dinners,” he said softly as he took Makoto’s hand, having noted Makoto’s disappointment. 

“I know. I just feel badly that the plans were ruined. And I know it’s not my fault,” he said quickly, placing a finger to Haruka’s lips to silence his protest. “I just do.” 

“And your surprise for after?”

Makoto smiled reassuringly. “That should still be—” His eyes went slightly wide as he cut himself off. “Haru, you trust that I feel alright and I won’t push myself, ne?” 

Makoto’s voice was slightly rushed, like it would get when he was excited, and Haruka’s lips curved up slightly at the sound of it, despite his curiosity and lingering concern. “Yeah.” 

Makoto beamed, bent down and kissed him fast and hard, then grabbed his hand as he stepped out of the bathroom, tugging a bemused Haruka along like he’d been so many times in the past. 

“Makoto! You look better already!” Asahi grinned. “I guess Haru has the magi—ouch! What was that for, Ikuya!” 

“Because you’re an idiot, that’s what!” Ikuya shook his head in disbelief, then he looked at Makoto and smiled a bit. “He’s right. You do look better, though. Do you still want this?” Ikuya shook the bottle of tablets. 

“I— mm,” Makoto wordlessly agreed with a nod after Haruka gently squeezed his hand to tell him _you’d better!_ Makoto caught the bottle when Ikuya lightly tossed it, and then turned his smile to Hiyori when he came out from the kitchenette with a glass of water. “Thank you, Ikuya. Tono-kun.” He freed Haruka’s hand so that he could shake out one of the pills and then he handed the bottle off to Hiyori. “Ne, has anyone made any other plans for tonight yet?” he asked after he’d taken it. 

The other four looked at each other and then Ikuya shook his head. “Not in the three minutes that have passed since I made the call, anyway.” 

Makoto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed at his jaw. “Ah, right,” he murmured as the others laughed as well. Even Haruka had to a smile little, even though it had been at Makoto’s expense. Iruka could pull off a deadpan like no other. “Well, if you’re up for it, I’ve got an idea,” Makoto continued, “But I want to keep it a surprise.” The slight color in Makoto’s cheeks deepened as he studiously avoided Haruka’s gaze, and Haruka smiled a bit again, a different one this time, and softer, as he gazed at his boyfriend’s profile. How like Makoto to want to soothe everyone’s disappointment by including them in his plans, but to do what he could to make sure it was still something special for Haruka, too. 

“If we’re up for it?” Asahi’s brow arched. “Makoto, you’re the one that conked your skull in a couple of places. Are you sure _you_ are?”

“I’m fine, Asahi, everyone. Thanks for your concern,” Makoto said affectionately to the group as he slipped his fingers through Haruka’s again. “But I really am.” 

Asahi glanced at Haruka, though he looked back to Makoto just as quickly when Haruka’s eyes widened just slightly. “Okay. Then I think we’re good for it, ne, Kisumi?” 

“For sure.”

“Hiyori?” Ikuya asked. He smiled when Hiyori nodded. “We’re good too, Makoto.” 

The way Makoto’s smile lit his face made Haruka forget his curiosity over Asahi, and his own lingering concern. “Really? Great! I just have to make a quick call then!” He squeezed Haruka’s hand, let it go, then asked Ikuya for his coat so that he could get his phone. 

Haruka watched the two of them step down the hall and then went and sat on the couch with a silent sigh. His earlier fear seemed foolish now, but it wasn’t anything he’d had control over. He hadn’t even been consciously aware that his mind had taken him to that night so long ago until he’d helped Makoto to the door. 

The couch cushion shifted and Haruka looked over to see Ikuya smiling at him. “Whatever Makoto has planned, he’s really excited about it.” Ikuya softly laughed. “It’s cute.” 

Haruka couldn’t help but smile even as he looked away as he answered, “Makoto is.” He looked down when he felt Ikuya touch his hand and then his eyes shifted to Ikuya’s face; Ikuya’s cheeks were lightly colored again but he held Haruka’s gaze. 

“Are _you_ up for whatever he’s got planned?” 

Haruka’s face warmed in turn and he glanced away again. “I—” 

“Okay, we’re set!” Makoto announced as he came back in from the hallway, and both Haruka and Ikuya turned to look at him. Haruka’s smile returned when he saw his boyfriend’s face. Makoto was a gorgeous combination of handsome and cute, and Ikuya was right; the latter really shone when he was excited. “We just need to be out front in ten minutes.” 

“Ten minutes?” Everyone’s gazes shifted to Hiyori, who colored slightly and quietly apologized as he tried to find _someplace_ where he wasn’t meeting someone’s eyes. “I was just thinking your clothing wouldn’t be dry that fast,” he explained. 

Makoto’s smile gentled and he took the couple steps over to Ikuya’s boyfriend; laid a hand on Hiyori’s shoulder. “Thanks, but it’s fine, Tono-kun. What we’re doing, nobody will see me but my friends—if it’s alright that I borrow yours for a little longer?”

Hiyori looked up in surprise, and Haruka wondered if it was from Makoto’s touch or from having been included as a friend. He sent a side-glance toward Ikuya, who was watching Makoto and Hiyori. Ikuya’s expression was incredibly soft and his love for Hiyori was clear, but Haruka suspected that Makoto had something to do with the happiness there. His heart ached softly as he looked back at Makoto, his love, and pride, for Makoto swelling gently in his chest. He really did have the best boyfriend. 

Hiyori assured Makoto that he didn’t mind and then it seemed as if everyone else caught Makoto’s excitement; after a brief flurry of activity between the bathroom and entryway, the six of them headed out. Haruka slipped his hand into Makoto’s as the two of them took the lead. He felt, more than saw, Makoto glance down at him and Haruka’s face warmed as he studiously avoided Makoto’s gaze. He knew he was being more demonstrative than usual in public, but he couldn’t seem to help it. It wasn’t that he was afraid anymore; truthfully, now that it was over with, Haruka knew it hadn’t been anything remotely close to the near-miss they’d experienced when Makoto had almost drowned. It was more like the scare had highlighted just how much he did love Makoto, how their lives had changed, how he missed the time they used to have together. 

“… Ne, Haru?” Haruka looked up at Makoto with the soft call of his name. “Are you alright?” 

Haruka felt bad for the concern that had crept in to dim Makoto’s excitement. “I am,” he promised as he held Makoto’s eyes, and Haruka smiled, lightly squeezed his hand. “Promise.” 

“Oh wow! Is that for us?” 

Haruka shifted his gaze forward when Asahi blurted his question and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the jumbo taxi roll to a stop at the end of the walk. 

“Mm hmm!” Makoto’s grip on Haruka’s hand tightened and Haruka had to smirk as, for the second time that evening, he was pulled along again until Makoto stopped just a few paces away from the vehicle. “Go ahead and get in, everyone,” he called over his shoulder. “I’m going to talk to the driver.” Makoto briefly turned his attention back to Haruka. “You too, Haru-chan,” he said with a soft grin and, after dipping his head to lightly rub his nose against Haruka’s, Makoto let go of his hand. 

Cheeks lightly pinked, Haruka followed the others around to the far side of the vehicle, ignoring their gazes and grins. “Is he always like this?” he heard Hiyori ask Ikuya in quiet amusement, and Haruka felt a bit of tension try and grab him. 

“Like what?” 

“So… excitable,” Hiyori explained to Ikuya. “Exuberant. I’d gotten the impression that he was just a quiet, steady sort of guy. What?” 

“Nothing,” Ikuya replied as he followed Hiyori into the mini-van, and Haruka could hear the quiet amusement that had triggered Hiyori’s question. “Makoto is all of those things. I just don’t see it in pieces like that anymore. Makoto is Makoto and he always has been.” 

“Right. Just like Asahi is unexpectedly kind for being a hot-headed idiot but we don’t see that anymore,” Kisumi chimed in as Haruka stepped up into the vehicle after Ikuya. “Asahi’s just Asahi.” 

“And you’re still a loud-mouthed jerk!” Asahi blurted over everyone’s laughter, Haruka’s included. “I can’t believe you’re _still_ sticking _unexpectedly_ into everything!” 

“Out of everything he said, that’s what you’re upset about?” 

Haruka’s lips curved up slightly with Hiyori’s question. “Asahi’s just Asahi,” he repeated simply, as if it explained it all. Which, for the five of them, it did. He glanced over his shoulder, found Hiyori’s eyes. “You’ll learn.” His gaze shifted to Ikuya’s and they shared a glance; Haruka was certain the gratitude and amusement in Ikuya’s eyes reflected his own for how Ikuya had explained and defended Makoto so perfectly. Haruka was grateful for many things, but having Ikuya back in their lives, his life, was near the top of the list. 

“What’d I miss?” Haruka turned his head as Makoto finally joined them. “I could hear you all laughing!” he explained with a laugh of his own. Haruka smiled, it widening slightly with Asahi’s response. 

“Nothing. We were just talking about how we’re all still the same even though we’ve changed and grown.” 

Makoto’s expression softened with his soft, “Ah,” of understanding and then he dropped his gaze to put his seatbelt on. 

“Wow. Asahi, that was unexpectedly—” 

“Shut up, Kisumi!” 

Everyone broke into laughter again as the taxi pulled away from the curb. The lighthearted mood stayed with them as the five of them reminisced and laughed; answered Hiyori’s questions when he’d ask, eagerly drank in the snippets of Hiyori’s years with Ikuya when he’d share them. In a lot of ways, Haruka thought that this was better than the fancy dinner out would have been. That would have been fun too, but a certain decorum would have been maintained, which would have meant a lot less talking and laughter, and the casual, relaxed tone that Ikuya and Kisumi had set was letting them get to know a bit more about Hiyori too, and he them. 

“Ne, Haru.” Haruka briefly tuned out of the conversation behind him and looked at Makoto when Makoto called his name. “Look,” Makoto said softly, nodding toward the front, to the right. Haruka’s gaze shifted in that direction and then his eyes widened slightly with a quiet intake of breath. 

“Oh!” Kisumi’s soft exclamation came with Ikuya’s; there was some shifting around in the back as the others moved to get a better view of the shimmering lights ahead. 

“Roppongi Hills?” 

“Mm,” Makoto answered Hiyori softly and Hiruka knew without even taking his eyes from the scenery unfolding in front of him that Makoto’s were absolutely glued to it, too; in his mind, Haruka could see the lights shimmering in Makoto’s eyes as he smiled that peaceful, perfect, smile of his, and a sudden ache for Makoto’s touch sweetly sang beneath the pleasure he felt from the beauty that now surrounded them. A few seconds later, he felt Makoto shift, felt the press of Makoto’s left shoulder to his right, the warm, gentle pressure of Makoto’s left hand against his left hip as he discretely embraced him the best he could, given his seatbelt, and that ache briefly swelled before it settled into a soothing, comfortable warmth that was just as sweet. Nobody knew Haruka like Makoto did, could read him without a word, or even a look, and Haruka’s eyes briefly sparkled just a bit brighter in his reflection as he shifted as well so that he could lean back as best he could with _his_ seatbelt on, and felt the soft press of Makoto’s lips against his hair. 

The taxi had slowed to a crawl by then for the traffic and pedestrians, but none of them could be bothered to care. They were in their own little world inside the mini-van, it further divided into three separate ones as they took in the scenery with their partners. From Roppongi Hills, the driver took a route that provided a gorgeous view of the sea of blue lights and ethereal balloons that was the midtown Starlight Garden illumination. “It’s like the ocean,” Haruka said on a slightly awed breath, barely aware of the sea of humanity clogging the side street and sidewalks between their taxi and the display, waiting to walk through, and Makoto softly chuckled, it sending a soft thrill through Haruka as the resulting breath washed warmly across his ear. 

“I thought you’d think so.” 

Once through the midtown congestion, the driver was able to go a little faster and, by the time they got past the embassy buildings, traffic was moving at a decent speed. Other buildings had decorated, some of them quite spectacularly, and the Imperial Palace shone like a jewel in its own right as they passed. After crossing the river, things began to feel more familiar again, more real, but Makoto had one last surprise for them. Instead of stopping at any one of the myriad bus or train stations they passed, the taxi continued on through the cluster of museums and university campuses and then slowed again as it joined the line of traffic driving past the red and gold Tokyo Dome City illumination and the Koishikawa Korakuen gardens. 

“Well, that’s it,” Makoto said softly, several minutes later, when the taxi picked up speed again. A final kiss was pressed to the back of Haruka’s head and then they both shifted, though Haruka promptly reached for Makoto’s hand once they’d settled properly into their seats again. 

“That’s it?” Asahi echoed incredulously. “Makoto, that was amazing. And the way you had it all mapped out… I never would have thought about doing something like that,” he admitted in a quieter tone.

“No,” Kisumi readily agreed over Makoto’s shyly pleased laugh, “But Asahi is romantic in his own way and I think I’ll keep him. Especially after the things he just—”

“Kisumi!” 

“I don’t want to hear about it,” Haruka said flatly over Asahi’s bluster. 

“Me either,” Ikuya and Hiyori chorused, and then the six of them broke into laughter. 

“Still, I’m kind of sad that it’s over,” Kisumi said softly after a second. 

Haruka felt Makoto glance at him, returned side-long, gave the slightest of nods and lightly squeezed Makoto’s hand. 

“Doesn’t have to be. Not quite yet anyway,” Makoto said to the group. “Haru and I are leaving for Iwatobi early tomorrow from the station closer to my place; there’s enough time left on the taxi that I could have the driver take us all there if you guys wanted to hang out a little bit longer; maybe do pizza?” 

The other four agreed in varying stages of alacrity; there was a brief discussion of what everyone wanted and then, once they got close enough, Makoto got his phone out to make the call.

“Tachibana-kun, wait.” Makoto and Haruka both turned their heads to look back at Hiyori. “Let me, ne?” Hiyori asked as he held up his phone. “It’s the least we can do after you shifted your plans to include us.” 

“Tono-kun—” 

“Tono’s right,” Asahi interjected before Makoto could demure. “And Kisumi and I’ll be pitching in some toward the taxi. I know it was something you’d planned out before, but I also know the jumbos cost a lot more; to be honest, I’m surprised you were able to snag one last minute like this, now that I think about it.”. 

“Me too,” Makoto admitted. “But, I’m glad it worked out. And alright, Tono-kun. Asahi,” he said after a moment’s pause. Makoto smiled. “Thank you.” 

The time between the taxi dropping them off and the complete demolition of two pizzas plus about half of the third seemed to fly between their laughter, conversation and hunger. After washing his last bite down with a good swallow of water, Haruka leaned back against Makoto’s arm with a quiet sigh and just let his mind drift. For as harried as the night had started, it had turned into an enjoyable one, and his lips actually curved upward slightly when he thought about the stupid snowball fight. “Ikuya. How is your shoulder?” Haruka innocently asked once he had Ikuya’s attention. 

Ikuya’s brow arched slightly and then he gave a soft snort of amusement. “That really did hurt, you know,” he lightly groused, and then he smiled. “But it’s fine.” 

Haruka’s smile curved slightly higher. “I’m glad.” 

“Tachibana-kun, how’s your head?” 

“It’s fine, Tono-kun.” Makoto softly laughed. “Honestly? With everything else, I hadn’t even thought about it until you asked—or thanked you for your help with it,” he added, slightly sheepishly, after a half-second’s pause. “Thanks, Tono-kun. And I was really impressed by everything you knew about it, too.” 

“Hiyori has always been smart, for as long as I’ve known him.” Haruka’s gaze shifted to Ikuya as Ikuya gave a soft laugh, head resting on Hiyori’s shoulder. “When we weren’t talking about swimming, he was talking about what books he’s read, it seemed.” 

“I had to talk about something,” Hiyori defended with a gentle smirk. “You never really did, beyond swimming, unless it was Natsuya-kun.” 

“It must be the glasses.” 

Everyone looked at Asahi, who colored, but then Makoto softly laughed. “You’re thinking about Rei, Asahi, ne? He swam butterfly in our medley relay our last two years of high school and took over as captain when we left,” Makoto explained to Hiyori and Ikuya. “Asahi met Rei when we went to see him swim at Nationals, but he and Asahi had also met once before, back when we were kids.” Makoto’s smile took on a slightly impish note. “Do remember, Ikuya, when we all stayed at Haru’s and he told us about the guy who helped him—” 

“—with the mental training books, yes!” Ikuya picked up. “Seriously, that was him?” Makoto laughed and nodded, and Ikuya laughed as well. “All Asahi could tell us when we asked back then was that the kid had glasses,” he reminisced. 

“Yeah, and they haven’t changed since then,” Asahi shared with a grin. “They’re still red.” His grin softened slightly. “Sure never thought he’d end up a swimmer like us, though.” 

“Because of the glasses, or the books?” Hiyori asked wryly, which caused another bout of laughter. 

“Tono-kun probably would get along with Rei, ne, Haru?” Makoto smiled down at him and Haruka nodded. 

Hiyori chuckled softly and Haruka glanced over at him when he caught the hint of embarrassment in the sound. “It isn’t anything extraordinary, really. You just learn to find ways to occupy your time when you spend a lot of it alone. Reading was one of mine. As for tonight—” Hiyori gave a slight shrug and then looked away toward Makoto’s window as he lightly ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Ikuya’s head. “You learn a lot as you learn to take care of yourself, too.” 

Haruka studied Hiyori’s profile in the silence that followed. His parents had been absent more often than not from the point he’d started Junior High on. He understood. And he thought again about how lucky he’d been to always have Makoto, and Makoto’s mom, just around the corner as he considered what Hiyori was really saying with his last. 

“How long ago was your accident, Tachibana-kun? The one Nanase-kun nearly lost you in?” Hiyori explained when both Haruka and Makoto looked at him in confusion. Haruka froze, and then an uncomfortable heat prickled through him; he felt Makoto draw a soft intake of breath beside him. 

“What are you—Makoto? Haru?” Asahi cut himself off, his tone changing from confusion to concern as he spoke their names. “What—what?” the repetition came impatiently and it broke Haruka from his bit of shock. He glanced at Asahi, who was currently glowering at Kisumi, and Haruka figured Kisumi had done something to distract him from the question. 

“I’m sorry.” Haruka’s gaze shifted back to Hiyori then. “I just recognized the signs after having been through it with Ikuya, but it wasn’t my place to ask. I apologize.”

Makoto shook his head, the arm that he’d slid around Haruka earlier shifting forward to press against Haruka’s back. “It’s alright, Tono-kun.” His lips curved up in a slight, but kind, smile. “You weren’t wrong.”

“Wait! Makoto, you really almost died?” 

Makoto gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. “It wasn’t quite all that, Asahi.” 

“It was.” The blurt was out before Haruka could stop it, it driven by the memories that had, again, surged to the forefront of his mind, by the way that he could feel the slight tremble through his fingers again. It was stupid that he was still so affected by it when everything had ended up fine, stupid that an injury that had turned out to, essentially, be nothing had triggered him like this. And he was embarrassed that his reaction to it had been noticed and that, now, it was out in front of their friends because he hadn’t been able to keep hold on his emotions. 

“Makoto, what happened?” 

“Shut up, Asahi, you idiot.” 

“Ikuya, that wasn’t nice.” 

“Well? It’s obvious they don’t want to talk about it, Kisumi.”

“Well yes, but—” 

“Haru,” Makoto softly called beneath the back and forth. Haruka still wasn’t ready to meet eyes with him yet, but he did give a subtle nod, and he let out a soft, silent breath when he felt the soft press of Makoto’s lips to the top of his head. “It’s alright,” Makoto said in normal tenor, cutting off Kisumi’s retort. “And it was during our second year of high school, Tono-kun. We decided to do a training camp to get ready for prefecturals, but our club was new and we didn’t have any budget, so we ended up tent camping in one of the free camp-jos on an island and swimming in the ocean. Rei was only just learning to swim and was frustrated that he couldn’t keep up with the rest of us. He decided to take some extra practice after we’d all gone to sleep, because he felt like he’d held us back, and a storm came in while he was between us and the closest island.” Makoto shifted his weight so that he could free a hand and take Haruka’s closest. “It’s odd,” he said with a soft laugh. “I’ve thought about it a lot and I still don’t know what made me wake up when I did. But I did and, when I saw him in the ocean, I went after him.”

“Without getting anyone else? Makoto!” 

“I know,” Makoto said sheepishly to Ikuya’s distressed chiding. “But all I was thinking about was saving him. Partway to him, I ran into trouble of my own and everything just kind of… froze,” he decided upon with a slight shrug.” His lips curved up slightly. “After that, the next thing I recall is waking up on the beach with Haru. Haru’s the one that saved me. He had to fight the ocean through that storm, keeping us both afloat and then drag me onto the beach; he told me later I was unconscious and that I was barely breathing at first, so I feel like it was actually worse for Haru than it was me.”

“I said the same thing to Ani when we talked about what happened to me after I came ‘round,” Ikuya said after a few seconds of silence had passed. “I felt worse for what I put Hiyori through than because of what actually happened.” 

“Yeah.” Makoto gave Ikuya a soft smile, lightly squeezed Haruka’s hand; Haruka gave another slow, silent exhale and then finally looked up, leaned into Makoto a bit more when Makoto kissed the top of his head again. 

“Wait.” Everyone’s attention shifted to Hiyori. “Your second year of high school?” 

Haruka nodded. “Yeah.” 

“And this is the same Rei that you said you went to see at Nationals?” 

Makoto smiled and nodded. “Mm.” 

Hiyori’s brows arched. “That’s pretty impressive he’s swimming at a nationals level if he’s only been swimming, period, for just over three years.” Hiyori chuckled softly then. “Better watch your back Shiina-kun. At that rate of improvement, he’s going to be a threat.” 

“That makes two, with Rin,” Kisumi chimed in, laughing and dodging when Asahi took a playful swipe at him. 

“Three, actually. When Makoto and I talked to Rin last week, he said that Sousuke was out of the rehab pool and that he’s already decreasing his time,” Haruka explained when everyone looked at him next. “It won’t be long, once word gets out, before he’s scouted for a recommendation.” 

“Really? That’s great!” Kisumi declared, grinning widely.

Makoto smiled and nodded. “Mm. We’re glad, too.” 

“Ahh!” Everyone looked at Asahi as he flopped back onto Kisumi’s lap. “That means butterfly _and_ free will be tough as hell!”

“Scared?” 

Asahi peeked an eye open at Hiyori as Kisumi ran fingers through Asahi’s mess of hair. “Nah.” Asahi flashed a grin. “I’m freaking excited.” 

“Me too,” Haruka admitted with a smile. “As ready as I am for break, I’m glad that Coach Sasabe still has an open-door policy for us at Returns and that I’ll still be able to swim at home.”

“Asahi, when did you say you’d be in Iwatobi again?” Makoto asked.

“We’re doing Christmas with Kisumi’s Tokyo family this weekend, then coming into Iwatobi Christmas Eve and splitting our time between my gran’s and Kisumi’s family there for the rest of it.” Asahi grinned. “We’ll have to find time to meet up. “Maybe get Matsuoka and Yamazaki too and do some racing just for kicks.” 

“Sounds fun,” Ikuya said a bit wistfully, but then he smiled. “But it’ll be good to be home with Ani and Mom, too, ne, Hiyori?” 

“Mm. And there’s a community pool, too, so they won’t gain any ground on us,” Hiyori said with a chuckle. 

“Good.” Asahi sat up, still grinning. “Beating you won’t mean anything if you’re not in top form when I do it.” 

“Yes, yes.” Kisumi softly smirked and shook his head. “But for now, we should probably head out since Makoto and Haru have that early train tomorrow.” 

There was a flurry of activity after that: people looking at their watches, some apologizing, Haruka and Makoto both assuring that it was fine, that they had lost track too, as the six of them quickly cleaned up from dinner. After that, it seemed only a matter of minutes and Makoto was locking the door, the two of them finally alone. Haruka softly sighed. 

“Are you tired from everything, Haru-chan?” Makoto softly asked as he embraced Haruka from behind.

“It was a lot,” Haruka admitted as he closed his eyes and leaned back, though he promptly opened them again and turned in Makoto’s embrace. “Don’t apologize,” he warned, tipping his face up to meet Makoto’s eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Yes, yes,” Makoto said with a light chuckle and he pressed a soft kiss to Haruka’s lips. “I know.” 

“Good.” Haruka snuggled into that broad chest, closed his eyes again as Makoto’s arms tightened around him and Makoto’s chin lightly rested on top of his head. “I thought I was over it,” Haruka quietly said a long moment after, finally giving the fear and thoughts that had clawed at him for most of the night some space. “That night you almost drowned. It was bad for a long time. I would dream about it. And then, when I was on that plane to Australia with Rin, I realized why. It wasn’t just because I’d almost lost a friend. Rei was in trouble, too, and I never had a nightmare about him. It scared me so badly because it was you and I love you; I just didn’t see it until I thought I’d pushed you away for good and—” 

“Haruka.” Haruka blinked when Makoto cut him off; used his full name to do so. He felt Makoto’s fingers against his cheek then; tipped his head up at Makoto’s urging. “I’m here,” he said softly, stroking back to Haruka’s jaw and then along it once he had Haruka’s attention. “You saved me from the ocean and, as for that fight…” He kissed Haruka gently. “It will take a lot more than my Haru-chan being lost and confused to take me away from him. I wish I could promise that nothing will or that I won’t ever get hurt again,” he said very gently as he caressed Haruka’s cheek next. “But life happens because we live it.”

Haruka turned his head, pressed a kiss to Makoto’s palm. “I know.” He laid his head on Makoto’s shoulder again, smirked softly against his neck a moment later. “Like that stupid snowball fight.” 

Makoto laughed a bit. “Haru, that was fun!” he protested, though he then nodded, cheek rubbing against Haruka’s hair. “Mm. But I can promise you this.” Haruka looked up again, and his heart gently skipped a beat when he saw the love and light in Makoto’s eyes. “We’ve been together forever and forever is how it’ll stay, as long as life lets it.” 

“Makoto.” Haruka tipped his head up, pressed a lingering kiss to Makoto’s lips. “Good,” he murmured against them when they parted. “It would be meaningless otherwise.” His face warmed slightly when Makoto’s eyes widened with his words, _Makoto’s_ words, and he stepped out of Makoto’s embrace and took his hand. “Come on,” he murmured as he turned away. “Bed. Or I’ll never get you out of it come morning,” he wryly teased, and a smile curved his lips when he heard the soft, happy laugh from behind. _Forever_ , Makoto had said, and Haruka’s smile softened. He’d learned early on in life that people came and went and that some never came back again. But not Makoto. Through all of life’s changes, through all of their own, Makoto had always been there. And Haruka knew Makoto was the one person he could trust forever from.


End file.
